Learn from past and live for future
by TKM
Summary: Duo gets a big surprise when he opens his door and finds Heero Yuy his best friend whom he have not seen for almost 8 years before him with request on his lips.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Learn from past and live for future

Pairings: 1x2

Chapter 1

_"Heero, is that you?"_ with open mount, Duo stared at his old friend whom he did not seen for a long time; a very long time.

_"Can I come in?"_ his voice was quiet and pleading, his posture tired.

_"Of course."_ even saying that he still looked at Heero with astonishment _"Come in, come in"_. All he could do right now was being professional and help his friend however he could.

_"You have lovely home here."_ Heeros tired face moved left and right, up and down. _"A really, lovely home Duo"._

Even if he still could not believe Heero Yuy was standing inside his home, he was happy for that praise "_Yes, I do don't I?"_ He lead him toward the living room where fire burns in small fireplace.

_"Come sit down. Can I get you something to drink?"_

_"Just water and thank you."_ Heero replied while he sat down. His sad eyes watch the flame while he waited for Duo to return.

When Duo returned he put a big glass of clear water before each one. Then he waited and waited.

Duo knew from war time that he could not push Heero to speak up and to tell him what he needs so he just sat and waited.

After 5 long minutes Heero looked up _"Oh, I am sorry"._

_"Don't worry about it. Just tell me how I can help"_ he said while he admired his long legs and strong body of his best friend.

_"Please let me explain something before I tell you why I am here"._ He waited for Duo to accept and then started.

_"After the war I was really lost without an idea what to do with myself. So I decided to accept the first request I got. You can guess from whom it came"._

Duo did not need to think about what he already knew "_Relena"._

_"Yes, she told me about the security & bodyguard job. I really had no idea what to do with myself so I accepted. After the second year she started to point out that she would like for two of us to get together romantically"._

_"Because I doubted myself and did not know how I felt about her, I tried to talk to her and explain it. But you saw in war how persistent she can be, so I took it as a mission. That way, I had better eye on her and she was satisfied to get what she wanted. Sex came really quick on her menu after that."_

Duo could see Heero's face getting little bit red but he did not comment on it.

_"When she told me she is with a child I was really astonished but happy at the same time. At last something good would come out of that relationship. She also told me that we have to get married and that it was proper and also good for the baby, so I agreed. But, I would not be forced into Church Marriage."_ before he continued he looked straight into Duos eyes _"I remember you telling me how secret it is to be married in Church that you have to give your body and soul to your partner and love him or her till one of them dies" for a while he was quiet, "I just could not promise her that so I gave her only civil marriage."_

Duo was really surprised that Heero remembered stories they had been sharing in dark lonely nights when only they had was each other.

_"As you probably know my son is now 5 years old. He is a lot like me. He is quite, polite and sometimes very strange. I am working on his active spirit."_

Duo had a feeling Heero search for right words so the story would be acceptable from his point of view.

_"A lot of times I heard whispers that he is so weird just because he is my son. But I love him just the way he is"_ with mischief in his eyes he said again_ "You will see it and it will be a nice surprise for you to."_

Now Duo was really happy. Heero made his day by showing up at his door and now he even promised him he would see and get to know his son. With big radiating smile he said _"And it will be my pleasure to meet him"_.

Heero was relaxed at last so he continued _"After birth of our son, Relena started to take her role of pacifism, preaching, and politics more active. It was like she reached few of her personal goals and now it was business time; or so it felt to me. She is not much around her own son."_

Duo was astonished what he was hearing. He never knew Relena to be selfish but maybe years do change a person.

_"Yes, it seems getting me and having her own kid was her main priority for a while. So when she succeeded on both part she choose new goals. Her next goal is to be a leader of all Earth and the Colonies."_

For a while living room was quiet and only noise of fire could be heard. Heero was again inside his head and Duo could see he was fighting with himself to be calm.

_"Anyway, I tried to be really active with my son. I got him to different zoos we also went to a lot of Luna Parks. I try to get him into all kind of sports to see what he likes or not. Maybe I am exaggerating but I don't care. All five of us had no childhood."_

Duo knew expertly what Heero meant by that.

_"One day Relena wanted me to bring some letters she wrote personally to some political figures. She explained that they cannot get into wrong hands. The trip should take 2 days, so I agreed. I did not think anything by it, but I explained it to my son so if he should need me he would know why I was not here."_

From Heero's expression something unpleasant had happened when he got back.

_"When I got home one day later; thanks to my own not sleeping habits, I went to my son room to surprise him but he was not there. That surprised me because I was not informed about him being sent off to anywhere._

_After putting away my personal belongings, I went to see Relena to ask her where our son is. I found her and some unknown doctor at her office. They did not notice me so I could listen to them for a while._

_It was our son they would talking about. I was perplexed about what I was hearing. At first I thought I got it all wrong and that Relena never would talk about her son with unknown doctor in her office. What I could get out of them was horrible."_

Heero continued_ "He was telling her how thankful he was to her for accepting his request to examine her son. He was also explaining what kind of test he would do to our son and what information's he would get from it. He was also talking about time intervals he would be doing them._

_She never asked if those tests would be bad for a 5 year old kid or if he would be alright. All she wanted in return was his promise to support her in future."_

_"She did what?"_ Duo jumped up and startled Heero.

_"She did what exactly?"_ Duo was piss off and at the same time horrified. How could she do that to Heero and to her own flesh and blood?_ "Oh my God that is unbelievable."_

Heero was glad Duo felt same as he did. _"When she noticed me she went white. Then she got scared. She knows exactly what I will do to her if something happened to my boy."_ Heero was stone cold now _"I don't need to tell you in what condition I was pulling that idiot with me when he was showing me where my son was._

_I found his team in a cellar. It seemed Relena did not want for other workers to see what a doctor and his team would do to a kid."_

Heero was again quiet and Duo just could not take it _"Tell me what happened, damn it"_

Heero looked at Duo with smile but continued_ "I found him in large room. They put him on some kind of examine bed. On his head he had some kind of electronic device. At first I thought they gave him something because his eyes looked empty. But no, he just shut himself down inside his mind. When he saw me entering he just got peaceful expression. I could see he trusted me to get him out of that situation."_

_"Did you kill anyone?_" Duo asked quietly.

_"No, I have to admit I was on my auto pilot at that time, so I was kicking bodies, breaking bones and yelling like hell, some were coming behind me. Some I scared so much that they fainted. Doctor who was nearest to my son and was putting other electronics on his little body and he will need a long time to recover."_ for few minutes Heero looked down and to Duo it was like he was embarrassed to continue.

_"Tell me everything. All you did was right"_ Duo reassured him.

_"For few seconds I lost my ration thinking in there Duo. If my son did not call for me I would kill every living person in side that room. And I am positive my son knew to; deep down. Anyway, after I got him into my hands he was like a leech. He wouldn't let me go. But after explaining to him that daddy needed to take care of few things he let me go. So I took him to his room and told him not to open it for anyone except for me."_

Both of them went quiet again. Both had to process first what one had told and one had heard. After a while, Heero proceeded with storytelling.

_"At first I called Winner and told him everything. I also told him I wanted a divorce from Relena and my kid with me. Quatre promised me he would make it happen and that I should leave it to him. We both know Quatre can get anything from anyone and I could be sure he would make it happen."_

Duo still couldn't follow how Heero got from Quatre to him _"So how did you get to me?"_

_"Ha that is easy to answer"_ Heero replayed_ "You remember sending each of us an invitation to your home, with pictures how it looks like?"_ because Duo did not reply, he just confirmed with his head Heero continued _"That time I couldn't come but I still saved it for time when I would need to contact you or visit you. Also, subconsciously, I knew I would need it."_

That was one information Duo was glad he heard. _"So, how can I help you Heero? You have to know that I cannot leave my place. I have some animals they have to be taken care of every day."_ He really felt bad about it but his life was here on his farm with all the animals he had.

_"No, Duo. You don't understand. I wanted to ask you if I and my son could come live with you?"_ Heero asked hopefully_ "I know it's unexpectedly and we haven't seen each other for a while but still would you open your home to me and my son? Please"_

Heero wanted to live with him? For really? Duo felt like it was a Christmas Wish coming true. Heero did not know how he felt so Duo answered _"Of course you can. Both of you are welcome and can stay as long as you want to."_

Heero face and body relax automatically. It was like he had some doubts about Duo letting them stay with him. But why? He should be aware that they were his only family. He would never send any pilot away.

_"Heero where is your son right now?_" he asked.

_"I don't trust Relena anymore so I left him with Chang. He promised me he won't take his eyes of him before I get back. He also knows what happened. That way he cannot be manipulated from Lady Une or Relena."_

_"Good to know. So what now?"_ Duo answered.

_"I promised my son to come back as soon as possible. He is still in shock and doesn't want to be out of my side for long. Also, I have to make some preparations and write some documents before I leave Sanc."_ Heero explained while he stood up. _"But I promise you I will be back. Give me a week."_

While talking Heero moved toward front door and once outside toward his rental car. Before he sat himself down into car seat he turned around and looked direct at Duo _"I told my son a lot about you, you know? So it will be a surprise for him when we come back. He will love you and your farm. I just know it. Thank you Duo"_ then he pulled Duo into tight hug. After a few minutes both let go and Heero set behind the wheel and he drove off.

When Duo was alone again he needed some time to process all Heero told him. It was hell of a story and he really hoped they won't be having any problems with Relena. At the same time he was very happy to know he would get some company in the near future.

When his head was clear and he was peaceful again he went out to do his daily tasks. While working a thought struck him_ "Damn I forgot to ask Heero about his son's name!"_

TBC

Author note:

Is it any good? Is it worth working on it? Please R&R.

Beta Reader - The Legend of Amrs - thank you big time for helping out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learn from past and live for future

Pairings: 1x2

Chapter 2

Driving back to Sank was quiet for Heero. His mind was not on the radio or the inside temperature of the car; no it was on Duo Maxwell. The way he looked, talked, and even walked. Heero had feeling that Duo found his inner peace. He looked happy and at ease.

Although he did not take the time to look around the house or outside of the farm he knew it was something special. To his son it would be a paradise, he was sure of it. He wished it was that time now. He wanted to go back now. No more servants, no more talking behind someone back, no more watching for their every move.

But, for it to happen he had to go true some unpleasant moments. First on his to do list was unwanted talk with Relena, his soon to be ex-wife.

When he reached his destination he set inside his car and just looked at their home. They chose a very large house with too many rooms. Sometimes it felt to Heero like they were living in a small castle. The entire property was surrounded by a fence. You could not enter the property without identifying yourself to be let inside.

Heero knew the moment he drove up to the house Relena would be informed. The staff had the order to inform her on his every move. That was the reason why he did not seek her out instead he went straight to their bedroom and start packing. It was not much what he treasured, clothes he possesses that were comfortable so packing those was quick. Beside his clothes he took his alarm clock and personal pictures of his son and Gundam Pilots.

That was when Relena stormed into the room.

_"Heero, thank God you are home. I really don't know what is going on. I got a phone call from Quatre attorney who wanted to set a date for a divorce meeting. He told me we need to get true divorce agreement and decide who gets what. I don't understand Heero, why are we getting a divorce?"_she really looked surprised and all Heero could think about was _"Is she for real?_" but he did not said it aloud.

_"Relena I was away for 2 days and all you are able to ask is why we are getting a divorce?"_

_"But what should I ask you about?"_ she asked dumbfounded.

_"Let's see. You could always ask me; Heero where is my son? Where did you take him?_" for example.

_"But-"_she started only to be stopped by Heero.

_"But nothing"_ he replied coldly. _"How did you think I would respond after I saw what you have done to our son?"_

_"But I did not do anything."_she said.

_"Let me explain it to you what you done,"_ Heero continued.

_"You let an unknown man into our house. You talked with him about our son, gave him his information's and then allowed him to take our 5 year old boy without parent supervision."_

_"Yes, but.."_she tried

_"Why did you send me away Relena? Why did I have to personally deliver those letters for you?" _now she seen her errors or Heero could see cracks on her face.

_"You don't understand politics Heero. That nice doctor his name is Dr. Fillips came to me with a request to take a look into our son's health. He told me he heard from other sources how strange our son was. Because he studies strange abilities in humans he wanted to take a look. He wanted to study him. He explained what he wanted to do and in what time intervals he would do it in."_

_"You know our son is not normal Heero. The ability to read anyone's true intentions and emotions is just scary. I am very uncomfortable around him. He is only 5 years old but he scares me sometimes. That is not normal Heero."_

_"After I got that request and met Dr. Fillips I was relieved. He could take a look and explain it to me. Also because I allowed him to take a look and check out our son he would owe me big time. That way I would have support from the medical branch."_

Heero was speechless. He never could believe how selfish Relena really was _"Did you even ask your nice doctor if his research was dangerous to a kid? Did you ask your son if he wanted to do it? Did you ask me, Relena if I allow it as his father? Did you even think about someone else not just you and your ambitions?"_

At last, she was quiet.

_"And you are asking me why I want a divorce? You had everything Relena. You wanted me as you husband and you got me. Then it was time to have children, so you got pregnant. And now, its your political career, that is now what's on your to do list."_

_"I tried to be patient. You gave me a son and that is the best thing you ever done in your miserable life. But enough is enough I have had it with you and your selfishness. I won't let you make an attraction out of our son. He is only a child."_

_"That is why I called Quatre 2 days ago and explain it to him what happened. He knows everything as does Wufei. I told Quatre I wanted a divorce and I want my son with me, and he promised me he would make it happen."_

_"He is my son too. You cannot take a mother's son. Nobody will allow that."_ She said angrily.

Heero knew he would have to be forceful with Relena if he wanted her of his back. _"I will show you when you saw him as your son" _he went to his open bag and pulled out a photo of their son _"Do you see that photo; he is 8 months old here. At that time you indeed saw him as your son. But when he started to sort out all emotions and understand them he started to avoid you and you him. He never told me what it is he feels when you are in same room, but he doesn't want to look at you or even be near you. But, you know that already don't you? So, you are avoiding him"._

_"And do you know why you let that doctor used our cellar rooms and not some open facility? Because you wanted to avoid gossip spreading around. It's all about you and your career. So, let me pack in peace and go, we can communicate through my attorney."_

Heero could tell he surprised her with his outburst so she tried to avoid him and prolonged their talk.

_"I see you are too emotional to be able to talk rationally right now"_ she tried _"let's take a break and then talk more about it later"_ she started to go to the door but Heero stopped her.

_"Relena, I said all I wanted to say to you. I will be gone and you won't see us for a while. How long I don't know."_

_"What about my son. You cannot take him away from me without explaining it to him. He won't understand what is happening"_ She tried.

_"Are you aware… no probably not; but, when I got to the cellar room and had our child in my arms he told me very quietly. "Please daddy lets go. I don't like it here anymore.""_ Heero really hoped Relena would get the meaning of what he just told her. _"So you see, he knows more than you can imagine."_

_"When will I be able to see him?"_

_"You are his mother and I won't cut your communication with him. But, you will see or talk to him only when he wants to talk to you or when he will ask to see you. Only then will I make arrangement."_

_"Where will you take him?" _she started.

_"For now I am at Wufei's place but very quickly we both are going to Duo's place."_

_"You are talking about your war buddy Duo Maxwell pilot form L2 colony? L2 colony is not good environment for a kid and did he not live on streets for a while?"_

_"Where he lived as a kid is nobody's business"_ he responded sharply._ "He doesn't live there anymore. He lives 5 hours out of Sank on his own land. He has a house and animals. And for a kid like ours it will be a paradise."_

_"I don't think it's a good idea" _she started to certify she did not like Heero's plans.

_"Relena because you gave me a son I am willing to send you weekly few photos of our son and his activities. That way you will know how he is doing. But if you start make problems for me and Duo I will be forced to be more aggressive. We both know I can break you and your career. Don't choose this way for both of our sanity. Now go and let me pack in peace."_

_"What will you do, will you bit me up?_" she challenged him.

_"Relena you can break someone without using force and as you know and I am expert on both. And if I am honest with you, I did not break every bone in your body for what you done to our son just because you are his mother. Now take a leave."_ he shouted, and she went.

Two hours later after going through his own stuff and then his son's stuff he went to his office. There he copied, signed and prepared documents for him and Quatre. When all he intended to do was done he had last call to make before returning to Wufei place.

Phone ringed two, three times before a female voice answered _"Hello, Taya speaking; how can I be of help?"_

"_Hello, Heero Yuy speaking can I please get Winner on the phone"_

_"Just a moment Sir"_

Heero waited for exactly 5 minutes when his phone signal was transferred to another line and Quatre's voice could be heard on the other side _"Heero, good to hear from you. I was expecting your call throughout the day."_

_"Hi Quatre, sorry if I disturbed something"_ he knew Quatre has his business to run and a lot of what was happening on his colony was done on Quatre's decisions.

_"You never disturb anything and you know it. I have a small business meeting but Trowa can go through it and end it without me. So, how far you got?"_

The question was innocent but both know it was far from it.

_"I was at Duos place today"_ Heero said quietly _"and he seems at peace there"._

_"I know. And I told you that you would like it"_ he said proudly. _"You should see it when he bought it; before he started to make changes"_ Heero could hear he was smiling.

_"You were there?"_ Heero sounded surprised by that.

_"No, but he send me some photos."_

Heero was quite for few second so Quatre continued _"I was interested to see what he bought so he took few pictures and send it to me. After that we had a chat every weekend. That way he could tell me what he was doing and what else he wanted to do. It was fascinating to follow those changes."_

_"I feel like idiot now"_ Heero said more to himself then Quatre.

_"Heero, you had your family to think about and your son."_ his voice sounded gentle. _"Did he show you his house?"_ he continued excitedly.

_"No, not yet."_

_"Did you know that he made for each of us his own room? We talked for hours and hours to agree on how to equip each room considering our personalities. My room is just perfect. I love it"_ before Quatre could continue Heero stopped his rambling.

_"I think I surprised him with my coming and I talked for a while so he would understand what is going on and why I came."_

Even if Heero threw his own thought into their talking Quatre continued like he did not hear a thing.

_"Be prepared, all the rooms are specially made to our personalities. You will love yours. But it should be a surprise"_ so no more talk about it _"What is your next move?"_

For few second, Heero was quiet then he continued. _"Let's see, I had a talk with Relena."_ before he could continue Quatre stop him.

_"Oh, my attorney had a little bit of problems with her yesterday. What I could understand from his report was that she was playing dumb like she has no clue what is going on and doesn't understands why you should want a divorce. So nothing much was decided. I hope you had more luck from your side."_

Heero was not surprised at what he was hearing _"I had to admit, it was hard to talk to her, but yes you are right she is playing the dumb card. She thinks that if she plays innocent or an idiot she will get free of what she cooked herself into, but after my talk with her she knows she won't. I told her what I wanted. I also told her you will take care of it. So next time your attorney talks to her he should be more aggressive and not let her delay a divorce. Also I signed all documents you sent me and scan them so you have them on your mail. "_

_"Good, I will pass them forward to my attorney. And I gave him some pointers of how he should deal with her. "_

_"Quatre, can I ask you for a new favor?"_ Heero waited.

_"Sure, you know you can ask me anything. If it in my ability to help I will. Tell me"_ he said.

_"I was hoping that with your Space Heart you could come to Duo sometime and help my son with his ability. Maybe you could teach him how to shield himself from unwanted emotions."_

_"Oh, Heero I was expecting something big with your formal request"_ he said and continued _"I haven't told you yet, but Trowa and I usually visit Duo for a whole week every second month. Which week of every second month we take is randomly decided. That way it's safer. So which week of next month we will choose is not known but we are coming and then I will take a look and we will see if I can help. I hope I can! By the way Heero that is really a good idea."_

_"Thank God,"_ Heero said with relief _"I want to avoid what happened with Relena."_

_"What are you talking about Heero"_ Quatre asked astonished.

_"I don't know for sure but my son stopped looking at Relena and never wanted to be near her in same room. Both he and Relena started avoid each other."_

_"Why haven't you told me anything? I could come to your place and try to help."_

_"I am sorry Quatre, but I was not sure of it and my son never told me directly what and why he was doing it. He never confirmed what he was feeling when he was near Relena and I did not want to force it out of him. I was hoping he would come to me on his own will._

_Relena also told me she is scared of our son. That is what started all of it; if I believe her words. Maybe if I tried talking to both of them and not avoided what was happening all would be okay."_

Even to Heero's ears his words sounded dejected. _"We cannot change anything Heero and what is done is done. But it's good you mentioned it. We have to help him so he won't have same problems with other people."_ Heero thought that was it but Quatre continued _"Heero for now I advise you not to let Relena near him as much. Its better that he avoid other humans for now, for his own sanity."_

_"I agree with you and I told Relena not to contact me or try to come to us without me knowing it before. I also told her that she will see our son only if he explicitly ask for her, not before."_

_"Good,"_ Quatre replied but before they could talk more there was sound on the other side and Heero could tell that someone came into Quatre room_ "Sorry, Heero Trowa just come in and he needs me. Let's continue our talk some other time."_

_"Of course, say hello for me and good bye for now"_

_"It was good talk. Good bye Heero_"

Heero felt no longer distressed and it was all thanks to a chat with Quatre. All in all, he done what he came for so he could go to Wufei place and tomorrow they would go back to Duos place. Heero could hardly wait how his son would react to all those animals Duo had.

TCB

Author note:

First thank you all who took the time and read true my both chapters. Also thank you for all reviews I got.

Please R&R.

Beta Reader - The Legend of Amrs - thank you big time for helping out *hugs*


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Learn from past and live for future

Pairings: 1x2

Chapter 3

When Heero stopped inside of Chang's driveway he was dead tired. It was a dark night and only few stars could be seen on the sky. On autopilot he searched his pockets for keys he needed and was glad that Chang remembered to give them to him so he would not need to ring the bell and wake everyone up.

When he stepped out of the car, he did not bother with all his, and his son's, luggage. Tomorrow, or to be precise, today they would continue their journey to Duo so there was no point to get them out and later, back in again. With his tired brain he had just one wish, one priority, and that was to get to a guest room where his son was sleeping and get to sleep.

So that was exactly what he had done and as soon as his head met a pillow he was out cold.

...

Next time his brains woke him up was when he felt small fingers caressing his right cheek. In his dreamy state he registered his son laying on top of him with his right hand stretched up to caress him. It looked to Heero that subconsciously his son felt him near himself so he moved little by little toward Heero and ended his journey with him on top of Heero. If Duo would be here Heero knew he would say _"Look Heero, is he cute or what?"_ and to honest his son really was _"cute"._

_"Hey snuggle bunny, you okay?"_ his voice was deep and raspy. At first he did not get any respond from his sleeping leech but after few minutes passed by he could feel his son nodding and confirm it nonverbally.

_"Had you fun with your Uncle Chang?"_ all Heero got in response was a nod. At the same time, he opened his blue eyes and looked into Heero's eyes. It was the same color as Relena's.

_"There you are, look at those beautiful eyes. Is something on your mind, can't you sleep?"_ but it seemed his son had other thoughts which bothered him.

_"Daddy, can I ask you something"_ small voice asked.

_"Sure, you know you can ask me anything"_ he responded.

_"Is mommy angry with me?"_ he asked.

_"Why do you think she is or would be angry with you?"_ Heero did not know why, but he did not like it when his son doubted himself. It made him sad and angry at the same time.

_"I asked the doctor who came for me why he was doing that and why he was taking me away."_

His son was whispering while he was talking, but not a word was lost to Heero.

_"He told me, my mommy wanted him to check me out and see why I am like I am. I don't understand daddy. Am I not okay? Was I bad?"_ his voice sounded confused.

_"Little Mouse, nothing you do is bad. You will know when you are bad because I will tell you and show you; you know that right?"_ Heero waited for a nod, he knew it would come and then he continued _"A lot of people are scared of the unknown. People don't like changes and if they are forced to be part of something extraordinary they get scared and they panic. In that state of mind, mistakes are made and bad decisions are chosen. When you are older you will learn more about human history and how many bad decisions were made through it. Then you will start to understand more, why mommy had done that. For now I will say she was selfish."_

_"Are we going back home,"_while he asked his voice gotten softer and quieter.

_"Do you want to go back home?"_ Heero asked even if he knew the answer already. While waiting he started to cares his sons head.

His son looked down to his hands and said_ "No, I am scared there. I am scared they will come for me, again. What if they come for me when you are not around and can't save me? What if they take me away and I never see you again?"_ his son's eyes got watery.

_"Son, look at me."_ Heero waited for his son to look up_ "Nobody will take you away from me. And if that ever happens I am probably very badly hurt or I am dead. Then Uncle Quatre, Wufei, Trowa and Duo will turn everything upside down to find you. At the same time, whoever would dare to take you away from me would pay with death. Nobody will do that and get away with it."_

Before continuing he waited a while for his son to calm._ "And to answer your question; No, we are not going home. I talked to mommy and we are not going back. That is not our home anymore. You and me are going to my best friend. I told you about him, do you remember?"_

_"Uncle Duo?"_ he asked.

_"Yes, that's the one. I visited him yesterday and we are going to stay with him."_Heero explained.

_"Why did he not come to see me before? Did he not know about me?"_

_"No son, it's not his fault. It's your daddy's fault. I was a bad friend to him and did not call him or even invite him to visit."_ In his mind Heero still couldn't believe how helpful Duo was and wanted to help them even if Heero was the one who was guilty of not being a good friend.

_"Won't be mommy be sad if we don't go back home?"_

To Heero it was really astonishing to see how important a mother figure was to a small child. Even if his son was only 5 years old and was scared of Relena he still did not want her to be angry at him. It was just remarkable.

_"Your mother had done something she never should have done. I am very angry with her, that's why we are going to live somewhere else. It's not your fault and you done nothing wrong. Do you understand?"_ he waited for his son to respond.

_"She made a bad decision"_ his son said more to himself then to Heero. Then his young brain clicked toward unknown _"What if, Uncle Duo won't like me?"_ his son asked.

_"That could never happen"_ but he saw doubts on his sons face, so he continued_ "If that would happens I will think about something else, but I can promise you it won't happened. He is very special person to your father and he is the best person I would ever meet."_

_"Why is he special?"_ his son asked.

_"I could tell you a lot about him, but that would not be right and fun from your point of view. You will have to see it for yourself. Get to know him. For now, I can just say he is someone who tries to see a good thing in everyone. So, he will love you just the way you are and he will do anything for you just to make you happy."_

Heero stopped talking for a few seconds and then continued with explanation.

_"He is very special to me because he was the first person who showed me that he cared about what happens to me."_

Looking down he still saw doubts in his son's small eyes, so he continued "_In war times, when we were saving colonies, your daddy wasn't as nice as you know me now. I was very self-centered, cold and did not like anyone around me. But Duo…. he was first who tried to be my friend and who wanted to show me that there was something else out there. I promise you, you will like him and the place he lives in is magical."_

Now his sons eyes shined excitedly and he indeed wanted to ask,_ "Why magical?"_

_"No, don't look at me like that. I won't say anything about it. It's a surprise for you."_ Heero was happy he got his son out of his sadness and negative thoughts. And even more, to Heero it looked like his son was picturing that magical place in his head. Then without words his son looked up and was watching him for a few minutes; what he was searching for Heero did not know. When he was satisfied, he closed his eyes.

_"Can you sleep for few more hours?"_ Heero asked.

And again he got a confirmation with a nod of his head.

_"Good, its…."_he looked toward his alarm clock _"5 AM in the morning, so we can sleep for few more hours."_

_..._

For Wufei his mornings always started with running around his hometown. It was his way of checking his neighborhood before work. That way he got his morning exercise and confirmed the safety of his surroundings. After getting home and taking a shower he predicted he would find Yuy already waiting for him, but he was surprised not to see Yuy, but his son. Who was already entertaining himself. Very unique little guy from what he saw from the previous day.

When Heero called and explained what was going on and what he intended to do, while asking Wufei to take care of his son for a day, he panicked. He was ashamed of himself now. The problem was not the kid it was all Wufei and the unknown territory he would face while taking care for him.

In his defense, he never had any kind of kids around, small or large. All he knew about them were from neighbor children running around like maniacs, always full of energy and aloud. _"But damn it, they could be loud."_ So he worried of the unknown. His mind tried to process a lot of questions like, _"How could he take care for a 5 year old boy by himself; for a whole day? What were they going to do?"_

But he had worried for nothing. From the moment Heero left him with Wufei it was like he was taking care of small, quiet and little mouse. He seldom saw such a shy and quiet boy. Even when he took him into children's park where a lot of running, climbing,and playing with sand was involved with different children, nothing happened. The kid just sat there not moving away from Wufei, looking around. It was like he was checking and observing. Right then he reminded him of Heero and how he was in war time; cold and unattached.

Now, he was quietly sitting in his living room watching Animal Planet.

_"Something good on TV, little man?"_he asked the boy and got respond with a nod.

_"Is your dad up?"_again he got a negative shake with his head.

_"Is he sleeping?"_another nod came.

_"You hungry?"_at first nothing happened and to Wufei it looked like the kid was checking out his body. Then he nodded again.

_"Okay, then I will go prepare breakfast and if your dad is not up when its ready we wake him up, okay?"_ with same nod it was confirmed so Wufei went to kitchen, but before he would vanish into next room he said _"Try to find some cartoons."_

...

When Heero woke up for the second time he was alone. His son probably woke up and went out and left Heero to sleep some more._ "Good boy."_ Regarding the noises coming from other rooms he was guessing his son was watching television in living room and Wufei preparing their breakfast. Still not feeling like standing up, he looked toward the window and the nature outside. He could see it was beautiful day accompanied by sun shining with full force.

_"Lady Luck is on our side, for now"_ he said loudly.

He pondered about all what happened in previous days and the talks he had with Duo, Relena and Quatre, but after a while he knew it was time to rise and start the day. So that was what he did. He got up went into bathroom, took a shower, put on dark blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt. Then after cleaning up Wufei's guest room, he went out to start his day.

As he predicted he found his son behind big television screen watching some animal documentary.

_"Morning Butter Cup,"_ when his son saw him he ran to him and throw himself at Heero with expectations to be raised up on his lap.

Without thinking he indeed lifted him up while he talked to him _"What did we say, what is the polite respond for my greeting"_ Heero asked.

_"Good morning, daddy"_chirp out a quiet voice.

_"That's my boy,"_Heero responded proudly. He looked toward TV screen and saw some lion eating a gazelle.

_"Couldn't you find any interesting cartoon at that time of day?"_

_"No,"_ his son responded still leeching on Heero without any intention to go down.

_"Okay, I will go into the kitchen to see if I can help out Uncle Chang. When all is ready I will call you. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes daddy"_, so he put his son down and went to the kitchen.

When he got there he could see Chang preparing normal English breakfast while talking to someone on the phone _"No, are you crazy you cannot give them food that is not good for them."_ For a while he was quiet and then responded to whatever was said on the other side._ "Yes, I will go and buy proper food just don't poison my ladies before I get there."_ Then his six sense told him someone was watching him so he turned around and saw Heero. _"Oh, your new roommate woke up and is in the kitchen."_

_"Maxwell"_ Chang whispered to Heero and then continued talking with him. _"Yes, we are going after breakfast. No, he doesn't. Yes, I talked to Une. Okay if we need you we will call. Yes I will say good morning to Heero"_ Heero did not know how Duo responded but Chang looked to Heero and said _"Duo is sending you good morning wishes. He is also saying to drive carefully,"_ after listening to Duo for few more seconds and nodding, he ended his phone call.

_"Chang are you coming with us?"_ Heero asked astonished.

_"I had hard cases last week and Une told me to take few days off, so I thought I could go with you to Duo and stay with you guys for a week. Is that okay?"_

_"More than okay, it's great"_ he smiled.

_"Is your luggage still in your car?"_Chang asked.

_"Yes, when I got to your place it was 1 AM and I was just too lazy and tired to get them out, so I left all of them inside."_ Heero explained.

_"Okay, I think I heard you coming, but I was asleep very soon after. Before I forget, what does your son like to drink at breakfast? Milk or tea?"_

_"Milk or if you have Cacao he will drink that"._

It was quiet for a while then Chang asked, _"Hey Heero is that car outside yours?"_

_"No, I rent it for few weeks. I wanted to make clean break from Relena so I did not take any car from there. Why do you ask?"_

_"There is no point for us to drive both cars to Duo. I need my car for travel back home. So let's leave your car here and when I get back I will return it for you. What you say?"_

_"Okay, but what if I need a car?"_

_"Don't worry for that. Duo owns two cars a Suzuki Jip and a Chevy Suburban family car if I remember correctly. I am sure he will let you use them"_ Chang explained.

_"Yes, he will"_Heero was sure of it.

_"Okay, tell your son breakfast is ready"._

_..._

After 2 hours of eating breakfast, cleaning what they eat, packing up from Chang and transferring all Heero's luggage into the other car, they were ready to start. They would need five hours for sure to get to Duos place.

Chang and Heero also agreed for the driving to be done by the both of them. So, Heero would start and after a while Chang would replace him and continue driving till they got to end destination. Also, both know it would be hard on five years old boy to be in a car for five hours nonstop, so they agreed to stop few times to stretch their legs and use time to go to toilet and get some water.

_"Okay, little Macaroon are you ready to start our journey?"_

His son was already in his own seat; a special made seat for children, and looked at both of them like he wanted to say _"Can we go now?"_

_"Okay I agree, you are the best son I could ever wish for. Such a smart boy who can get into his seat on his own and waiting like a quite mouse to be seen."_

A small smile was seen on his son's face, but after a few seconds his face got serious. To Heero it looked like he remembered something _"Daddy what are we going to do about my toys?"_

_"I have all your stuff back in the trunk so you don't need to worry. When we get to Duo you can check all of them to see if daddy forgotten something."_

Heero saw, it was good explanation for his son because next he was looking out, not bothering by anything.

_"Are we ready to go, every one of us?"_when both Chan and his son nodded he started the car and their drive started.

TBC

Author not:

Okay, my third chapter is done. I hope who ever will read it is satisfied with it. I know some of you would like to get to Duo and his farm, like now; but it can't be done because that chapter had to be before it. So, please read and review.

Beta Reader – »The Legend of Amrs« - thank you big time for helping out *hugs*


End file.
